She's Baaaack!
by L.R.T
Summary: Jessibelle returns with a vengeance! Rocketshippy. Adult themes. Violence. Original upload date: 11.20.00. See bio for author's notes.


She's Baaaack!

L.R.T.

* * *

I was whining, Jessie was yelling at me to _stop _whining and Meowth was yelling at Jessie and me to stop arguing. A usual day with Team Rocket, lost in the woods.

"Jessieeee, where are we?" I whined.

"Damnit, James, if I knew we'd be where we want to be already!" Jessie yelled.

"_Meowth_! Yous twos, stop flirtin'!" Meowth snickered.

"We are not flirting!" we both yelled, hitting Meowth up into the air.

Meowth landed with a thud on the ground. "Okay...yous ain't flirtin'..."

"Maybe we should split up and try to find a way out of this wretched forest," Jessie suggested.

"Yeah, Jess! Good idea!" Okay, I know. I'm a kiss-up. It's not because I'm scared she'll hit me...I love her. More than anything; but I know she just thinks of me as her brain-dead sidekick...or maybe just brain-dead. I don't care, though. I love her and I always will, no matter what happens or even if she says right to my face, "I hate you, James", I'll still love her.

"Okay, James, you go that way, Meowth, that way and I'll go this way," Jessie instructed.

"Yes, ma'am!" we said, going our own ways.

I wasn't even looking for a way out. I was thinking about how I could possibly tell Jessie I was in love with her. I wasn't convinced she hated me. When I came up with the net idea when the twerp was trying to get that Marsh Badge, she was proud of me. And then when I came back after the whole Jessibelle ordeal, she was so happy. I smiled thinking about how we had just stared into each other's eyes. "Okay, James, enough is enough. She obviously cares for you, too so as soon as we get out of the forest, you tell her!" I said to myself. Just then I heard a scream. "Jessie!" I yelled and ran to the sound of her screams. When I got to her, I almost screamed myself. She was lying on the floor of the forest, in a pool of blood, her whole body and uniform covered in blood. Then I felt two hands come over my eyes.

"Guess who, dah'lin?"

_Then_ I screamed and quickly got out of the grasp, spinning around to face..._her_.

Jessibelle smiled at me and cracked her whip. "Why, hello, dearest."

"Jessibelle what did you do to Jessie?!" I yelled, enraged at her.

"My little whip, here and I got rid of her so you and I can be together forever, dah'lin!"

"No way, Jessibelle!" I ran to Jessie and held her in my arms. "Jess...? Jess, can you hear me...?" The blood from her uniform was now on mine and on my hands but I couldn't care about that now, I had to save her...somehow. Slowly and almost forcefully, her eyes opened as she winced in pain. I felt my heart rip in two as I saw her.

She smiled at me weakly and placed her hand on my cheek, some blood getting on my cheek as she did so. "James..." She coughed up blood and then she passed out..at least I hope she had passed out.

I growled and looked over at Jessibelle, who was watching the whole thing, looking rather amused. "You bitch..." I growled, getting up and punching her right in her face.

"Ow! James, dah'lin, that ain't proper! Never hit a girl!" she yelled, hitting me with her whip.

I wiped some blood off my face from the whip hit and glared at her, _hard_.

Jessibelle began to look a little frightened and took a few steps back. "You really _do_ care about that girl, don't you, dah'lin?"

"Damn right I do! And as God as my witness, you will pay!"

I'm usually a pretty good guy .I'd never even _think_ of hurting another person - not even the twerps - but right at that moment I wanted Jessibelle to die. I picked up a sharp stick from the ground and lunged at her, stabbing her in the chest. Blood flew everywhere but I didn't care. She deserved it. As her body laid there, lifeless on the ground, I spit on it, just to show how much I'd miss her. Then I picked up Jessie and ran as fast as I could to try to find a hospital. About fifteen minutes later I came across a hospital - but not just any hospital - _the_ hospital. Dr. Proctor's hospital. I looked at Jessie, struggling to breathe and I knew I couldn't let some womanizing jerk get in the way of Jessie's health. I ran in and rang the bell on the counter.

Dr. Proctor came out and gasped. "Jessie...?" he asked.

"You have to help her, please!" I pleaded.

He nodded as three Chanseys took her and put her on a stretcher, wheeling her into the ER.

I sat in the waiting room, fighting back tears, praying every second my Jessie would be okay. I looked at the blood on myself, some of it was Jessie's, some was Jessibelle's. I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like a wreck. I pretty much _was_ a wreck. The only woman I've ever loved and she could die and never know how I really felt. I sighed and went back to the waiting room where Dr. Proctor was waiting. I ran up to him.

"Please tell me she's okay."

Dr. Proctor looked down. "She's alive...but barely. She might not make it through the night."

I felt like I was going to be sick. "C - Can I see her?"

He nodded but grabbed my shoulder. "Don't be alarmed. She has a lot of tubes and breathing machines hooked up to her...but underneath all that, she's still Jessie."

I gulped and nodded and walked into her room. I felt more nauseous as I saw all the welts on her from Jessibelle's whip and all the tubes she had coming out of her body. The heart monitor was barely showing any heartbeats. I fought back more tears and went and sat next to her bed. I took her hand and smiled weakly at her. "Hey, Jess...guess we really did it this time, huh? Jessie, please...you have to make it out of this. I need you so 're my best friend, Jess and I love you...more than a friend, Jessica, as a lover would. Jessie, if you die...we'll never go to fancy restaurants and celebrate our anniversary. I'll never be able to buy you fancy jewelry. Jess...we'll never be able to make love, get married, have a family! Jessica, please, I love you so much and I know you love me, too. Please, Jess, if you can hear any of this...give me a sign." I sat there, by her bedside, waiting for something to happen.

After about five minutes, I gave up. I knew she was gone forever and would never wake up again. Just as I was about to get up I heard a weak moan. I jerked my head over to her face and saw her eyes slowly open, revealing her beautiful sapphire eyes which I thought I'd never see ever again.

She looked up at me, smiling. "Hey, James..."

I couldn't fight it anymore, I broke down into tears and buried my face in her neck, crying harder than ever in my life.

Jessie smiled more and put her arms around me, running her fingers through my hair. "Shh..." she said soothingly. "It's okay now..."

I just cried more hearing her beautiful voice. "Jess...I thought I had lost you."

Jessie held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

I looked at her, a horrifying thought crossing into my head. "Jess...could you hear anything?"

Jess smiled at me and nodded. "I heard it all, James." She pulled me to her and kissed me passionately.

I put my arms around her and kissed her back. When our kiss finally broke, we smiled at each other.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you, James. And who knows? Maybe once I get out of here we can maybe do one of the things on your little list..." Jessie winked.

I blushed bright red. "Jess..."

Jessie just giggled and kissed me again.

Just then Meowth came in and rolled his eyes. "Why do I always gotta come in during da most nauseatin' parts!"


End file.
